Special relationship
by Elie.N.P
Summary: Rose and Scorpius, three different ways of seeing what kind of relationship they could have.
1. Departure

**There will be three short stories about Rose and Scorpius, between love and friendship. I hope you'll enjoy them. And yes, I know these are very short, but that's because they were meant to be drabbles at first.**

**ElieNP**

* * *

**Departure**

She watched his back and cried, hard, because she knew he wouldn't allow himself to do so.

Albus' hands were on her shoulders, but in spite of his presence her sobs didn't weaken. She wasn't expressing her own pain through these tears.

"Rose, go to him or back to your room but don't stay like that," Albus gently whispered in her ear.

"He will... he will..." she sobbed. "He will reject... reject me..."

Albus gave her back a little push. "He needs you more than anybody else."

"But," she turned her reddened eyes to him. "But I-"

"Go to him," Albus cut her off. "Right now he'll even reject me, not you."

Rose took a step forwards, then eventually walked closer to the young man. She stretched her hand out but didn't dare touch him.

"Scorpius?" she hesitantly called.

Neither did he answer nor did his posture change. Her fingers brushed his shirt. "Scorpius look at me."

He shook his head.

"Scorpius," she pleaded. "Scorpius look at me."

Her fingers grabbed the white cloth. "Scorpius."

He suddenly pulled her into his arms. Rose immediately responded to his embrace. She was surprised to be wrong. Scorpius did allow himself to show his pain, his tears were simply less obvious than hers.

"I'm there Scorpius," she soothingly whispered. "I'm there."

His hold tightened around her. "I didn't think... I didn't think it'd be so... so..." he stammered.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut. She was suffering with him. She wouldn't say such things as "It's all right." or "Everything will be okay." because she'd be lying, and Scorpius didn't need one of his best supports to lie to him at such a time.

"I didn't think it'd be so ha-" His voice failed him.

Her heart broke. All she could do was to be there for him, to listen to him and to comfort him as well as possible. All she could do was to be his friend. All she could do was to lend him her shoulder and to cry with him. All she could do... wouldn't chase his pain away.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly apologized. "I'm so sorry." She felt so helpless!

Scorpius buried his head in her neck. "You've nothing to apologize for."

"Of course I have to!" she cried. "Narcissa is... your grandmother is... she left and I can't do anything to help you! I'm crying when I should be comforting you!"

He surprised her by kissing her skin. "You're wrong," he whispered. "You're the only reason I can still stand."

Rose sobbed harder. "You-"

"Can you hold me a little longer?" he gently cut her off. "Tightly, please."

Her fingers wrinkled his shirt in agreement.

"Don't leave," he murmured against her skin.

"I won't leave," Rose promised with hesitating a second. "I won't leave you."

"You'd better not," he warned her, "because, Rose, I... I... can't say it right now but I..."

"Don't force yourself. I'm there and won't leave so take your time."

He kissed her neck again. "Thank you."


	2. No match for Quidditch

**Quidditch has the upper hand**

He'd never match her speed, nor her skills.

Though he also loved Quidditch, he wasn't naïve enough to think he could compete with her one day.

This field was hers, and only hers.

He admitted it without any difficulties. It didn't hurt his pride to say she was better than him, for it was the truth.

Of course he could brag about his own skills, exaggerate them, invent some. He knew lots of girls would be more than pleased to support him. They'd praise him and spread rumours about non-existent exploits.

He sniggered. He knew most of this attention was due to his name. In spite of what had happened with Voldemort, the Malfoy family had slowly but surely seen its reputation being restored.

Draco Malfoy had taken control of the family and had chosen a better direction for the people he cared for than the previous one. This had changed his son into a more than suitable match for every mother in the wizard society. And Scorpius' appearance had won over their daughters' first protests.

However the young man wasn't interested in this kind of girls. He disliked people who were approaching him because of what he represented rather than because of who he was.

He wanted somebody honest, somebody who wouldn't hesitate to face him, to scream at him... Somebody who would match his temper.

Scorpius wanted Rose, the only girl who wouldn't do anything to please him. The reason was simple: she wasn't interested in him.

Said girl flew right above his head, running a hand through his blond hair. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing better than to think her move meant anything. Her sole purpose was to anger the girls around him, and to improve her flying skill at the same time.

He sighed. Actually, it was Quidditch he wasn't a match for.

'If I were a broom or a Snitch, perhaps she'd finally have some real interest in me,' he thought, defeated.


	3. Coward

Coward

The world had disappeared under a thick cover of snow.

Scorpius was shaking a little but never thought for a second about landing. He didn't mind being a little cold. Up in the sky, it was only him, his broom and snow, him and a peaceful world, him and nothing hurtful.

His father's expectations, his friends' stupid jokes, the scornful looks his name earned him, the professors' bad-hidden mistrust, nothing of that could reach him there.

He suddenly came to a stop.

While flying, nothing could harm him. Nothing except her.

How had she known where he was, he couldn't care less. The only thing which mattered was the fact she was now facing him.

He braced himself, waiting for the usual hurtful words and scornful glares - nothing he truly deserved but always earned, even from her.

She reached out her hand and opened her fist. He raised an eyebrow at the golden Snitch. What was she up to?

"If you catch it before me, I promise I'll stop acting like a stupid fool with you," Rose said in a breath.

Scorpius' eyes grew wide. Did her words have the meaning he thought they had?

"Do you... accept the challenge?" she hesitantly asked.

His eyes bored into hers. If it was a joke...

"I'm serious Scorpius, I want to change but I'm too much of a coward to do it by myself."

It wasn't a joke.

He flew closer to her before nodding.

Of course he accepted her challenge.

He'd do anything to make her see him differently.


End file.
